Hermione sans fard
by Mailla
Summary: Elle referme son livre. D'ordinaire, ce n'est pas le genre de lectures dont elle se gave. Depuis peu, elles en font parties.
1. Chapter 1

Fic HG/DM, les autres personnages sont Severus, Lucius, Bella, Narcissa, Pansy et Harry.

Rating : M

Hermione Granger choisit d'être la soumise de Drago Malefoy.

Bonne lecture mailla.^^

0°0

Chapitre 1 Décision.

Elle referme son livre. D'ordinaire, ce n'est pas le genre de lectures dont elle se gave. Depuis peu, elles en font parties.

Ses rêves sont très variés. Il n'est pas question de prince charmant, pas plus qu'il n'est question d'érotisme ni de passion démesurée, encore moins lorsqu'elle mette en scène un certain vert et argent que l'adolescente n'affectionne pas particulièrement.

Pour Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy est un petit crétin arrogant et prétentieux dont les maigres horizons ne dépassent pas le nombril. Évidemment, elle est amenée à côtoyer le personnage en tant qu'étudiante, à le supporter en tant que « cherche embrouille », mais ça s'arrête là.

Enfin, ça devrait puisque depuis quelque temps ledit personnage peuple et hante ses nuits dans un style très différent. Il s'autorise sur sa personne des écarts invraisemblables dont elle, Hermione Granger, aurait à rougir si ça ne l'excitait pas autant.

Elle se réveille avec une envie très forte de se caresser. Choquée de prime abord de ressentir une telle excitation, elle doit convenir que ses images très parlantes l'émoustillent au point de ne pouvoir les ignorer et de s'admonester si d'aventures elle y coupait court en se réveillant prématurément.

Au cours de sa nuit, Hermione ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une jupette marine horriblement courte troussée allègrement par son bel ange blond. En travers de ses genoux, elle recevait docilement la plus existante des fessées. Plus question de crétin arrogant, ni de nombrilisme aiguë, seul le rougeoiement incandescent de ses fesses comptait au point de lui faire perdre la tête.

Incendie pas tout à fait éteint dont la seule pensée l'enflamme et la ferait courir à perdre haleine en direction des cachots.

À la faveur de ce délicieux fantasme, Hermione pose un index coupable entre ses lèvres, prête à écrire elle-même la suite de l'histoire laissant ses plus folles envies bercer les tréfonds de son âme.

L'humeur primesautière, Hermione jette un charme sur ses lectures érotico-libertines. Ne pas laisser ce genre de lectures à portée de petites mains curieuses. C'est une habitude que l'étudiante a acquise en partageant le dortoir de ses camarades bien que de par son statut de préfète en chef, elle bénéficie d'un étage pour elle seule.

Hermione boutonne un chemisier blanc classique et fait disparaitre ainsi un coquet ensemble qu'elle s'est autorisée à rendre plus affriolant.

Pour la jupe, elle opte également pour un indémodable, un plissé dont elle écourte le drapé pour lui conférer un brin de libertinage. La petitesse du tissu ne cache rien de la finesse de ses cuisses. Elle lisse calmement du plat de la main la jupette alors que son coeur bat démesurément.

Tout aussi sereinement, Hermione dévisse un tube de rouge emprunté à une de ses camarades pour donner un peu plus de séduction à son visage. L'adolescente soigne plus volontiers son apparence. Non pas qu'elle se soit trouvée désagréable, mais disons qu'elle n'accordait pas plus d'importance à son allure. Hermione fait disparaitre le tube dans un tiroir de commode puis jette un coup d'oeil à son minois dans un petit miroir de poche.

Pas trop mal pense l'adolescente. Elle s'empresse de ranger la glace de poche avant de s'engouffrer, l'humeur coquine, dans l'escalier.

Harry travaille sur un coin de table. L'adolescent est de dos, mais Hermione sait d'ores et déjà à la posture de l'adolescent qu'il bute, voir piétine sur un essai consacré aux potions. Si Hermione en raffole autant qu'elle s'en gave, il n'en est pas de même pour son camarade qui semble éprouver quelques difficultés à concentrer son attention sur une matière qu'il exècre. Ce n'est pas tant la matière que notre cher professeur de potions, Severus Rogue qui lui poses problème. Je concède à Harry que l'homme en soi est imbuvable, mais quel puits de savoir et de connaissance ! Je reste sans doute la seule à lui trouver ce charme si particulier songe l'adolescente en tirant sur le tissu de sa jupe.

— Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! Éclate-t-elle en posant chacune de ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

— Bonne chance ! Répond Harry dont la plume sèche ne délivre mot.

— Hey !

Vexée d'obtenir si peu d'attention, Hermione fait basculer vers elle la tête ébouriffée.

— Quoi ? Bougonne-t-il à présent qu'elle peut contempler le bout de son nez et capter son regard démesurément myope.

— Tu... ne me poses pas plus de... questions, chantonne-t-elle.

— Tu me demandes de te souhaiter bonne chance, Hermione. C'est ce que je fais il me semble. Alors où est le problème ?

Son regard est impassible bien que le brillant de ses yeux tende à dénoncer sa curiosité. Hermione suppose donc qu'il a noté sa gaité.

— Il n'y en a pas.

Harry secoue la tête amusé par les émois qui émanent de la jolie brunette avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Il a bien évidemment une idée arrêtée quant à la signification de ce « Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! »

Tout aussi excitée que la première des écolières prêtes à rafler la totalité des prix, Hermione approche des cachots. L'impatiente la gagne, l'envie la ronge, le désir la brule.

L'annonce ! Y croyait-elle vraiment ? Ses yeux se sont posés sur une affichette qui pourrait bien changer le cours de sa vie.

Un bout de parchemin épinglé sur un mur et la voilà prête à soumettre son corps et son âme rien qu'à la volonté de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione devrait rougir de l'avoir fêté si dignement, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Dès qu'il est question de son bel ange blond, sa libido fait des siennes, son coeur des embardées, sa sagesse des envolées dont la plus licencieuse des culottes aurait à s'empourprer.

La légèreté en bandoulière, Hermione sautille malgré le froid environnant. Le tissu de sa jupette volète autour d'elle créant une chaleur absente de l'endroit.

Les couloirs sont déserts, mais l'adolescente préfère se faire discrète. Fini les sautillements. Ne pas perdre de vue qu'elle est en territoire ennemi d'autant qu'elle vient de dépasser les parties communes où le professeur Rogue enseigne les potions.

Parvenue à l'entrée principale des quartiers des vert et argent, Hermione marque une pause. La porte ordinairement close où elle entend défendre sa candidature est entrebâillée. De nature curieuse, Hermione s'approche et écoute ce qu'il s'y dit.

— Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille, Dray !

— Bien sûr que je le peux Pansy ! Et je vais même le faire.

Son ange blond.

— Sérieusement Drago Malefoy ! ... Qui assure ton confort ? ... Moi. Qui fait en sorte que tu ne manques de rien ? ... Moi... et dans ton lit ? ... Moi... dans ton bain ? ... Toujours moi. Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Admets-le ! C'est une évidence.

Hermione pourrait glousser de plaisir à l'alléchant programme si une voix haute en ignominie ne la faisait pas frissonner de la tête au pied.

Quel arrogant personnage ! Discourtois et grossier.

— Vois-tu Pansy, c'est bien là le problème. Il y a trop de toi dans ma vie.

Et toc ! Ce jeune homme est charmant.

— Mais… mais… Dray. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, chevrote la brunette aux faux airs de pékinois.

— Ne confonds pas tout, Pansy ! Je veux m'offrir de nouveaux horizons.

— Les miens ne te suffisent plus.

— C'est cela... Ton cul me lasse. J'ai besoin de nouveautés. Maintenant, laisse-moi dénicher celle qui te succédera !

— Aucune ne m'arrivera à la cheville Drago Malefoy ! Et lorsque tu t'en rendras compte, je me précipiterais avec la même ferveur à tes pieds.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Nouméa tu me combles. Je rougis de tes compliments. J'en souris également et plus sérieusement Hermione aura fort à faire avec Pansy.

SilverPink69, coquine elle le sera. Merci à faerycyn, à manoa-bella, à Faova, à Gwen, à Mélusine, à Just for read et à Severine.

Bonne lecture, Mailla pour vous servir.

0°0

Chapitre 2 - Quelques maximes tu envisageras.

Un Pékinois en larmes percute l'adolescente, et, lorsqu'elle prend conscience de sa personne, Pansy Parkinson fourre son poing dans sa bouche pour ne pas exploser. Hermione sait déjà que sa rivale larmoie de plus belle. Alors, elle relève fièrement le menton et pénètre dans l'arène prête à affronter le seigneur et maître.

Hermione refuse de se laisser démonter par un drame qui ne la concerne pas et qui lui sert qui plus est.

— Granger ? Remarque Drago Malefoy, un étonnement mitigé dans la voix.

Tout dans sa posture est déstabilisant. Son allure fière et arrogante qui exprime autant le mépris et la désinvolture avec un soupçon d'impertinence est à fuir au plus vite.

Hermione doit faire demi-tour avant de se faire totalement ridiculiser. Elle n'a rien à espérer du personnage. Tout au plus un profond mépris, tout au moins une forte désillusion.

Pour autant, le jeune aristocrate semble intrigué par son postulat. Une lueur de convoitise embrase l'acier de ses yeux. Doit-elle y croire ou bien doit-elle voir ça comme un moyen de l'embobiner ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te porte à croire que ta candidature va retenir mon attention Granger ?

Drago se déplace très soudainement et fait le tour de l'adolescente. Son regard s'attarde sur les courbes féminines avantageuses. Il les analyse, les jauge, les dissèque, les digère, puis les enregistre avec l'appréciation d'un connaisseur, la minutie d'un passionné et l'appétit d'un carnassier.

Les trouve-t-il prometteuses ? Son coeur palpite soulevant avec rapidité la fine dentelle qui emprisonne ses seins.

— Que portes-tu sous tes jupes, Granger ?

Hermione frisonne à la voix de velours. La main du jeune aristocrate vient se placer tout contre le tissu ajouré qui encage ses fesses.

— De la dentelle rouge !

La voix de Hermione pleine d'audace s'emporte. Son buste s'incline. Son coeur bat la chamade. Sa culotte se gorge de mouille.

— Penche-toi en avant, Granger !

Son visage s'enflamme. Hermione est consciente qu'elle dévoile bien plus que l'arrière de ses cuisses et elle ne peut refouler l'image de son postérieur nu. Sa culotte se gorge davantage.

Le jeune aristocrate relève sa jupette. Hermione frissonne. Son corps tremble. La présence de son ange blond dans son dos la trouble énormément. Elle se penche un peu plus en avant, soumise et frémissante, ne pensant qu'à la paume manucurée punissant à la diable ses fesses blanches.

— Je te fais peur, Granger ? Énonce Drago Malefoy se méprenant sur les tremblements qui agitent l'adolescente.

La voix du jeune aristocrate est proche. Très proche. Son haleine chaude caresse la peau nue de son cou. Hermione frémit, transpire. Elle a pris soin d'attacher ses épais cheveux en un chignon simple. Elle s'en félicite. La brise est délicate, sensuelle et envoutante. Elle traverse son corps et part se nicher au creux de son ventre et s'éparpille en un bruissement léger.

Drago Malefoy lui fait un effet inimaginable. Elle se serait damné pour ne serait-ce qu'éprouver un sentiment autre que de la colère pour ce personnage que son coeur considère dorénavant comme la plus douce des irritations.

La paume de l'adolescent glisse vers le bas et dessine un tracé fiévreux qui vient percuter son clitoris. Le toucher la foudroie. Hermione sent la pointe de ses seins durcir au point de vouloir percer l'étoffe de son chemisier. Un gémissement rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres.

— Chaude, Granger ? Concède le jeune aristocrate très rhétorique. J'aime ça ! Ajoute-t-il en taquinant de plus belle le berceau de sa liqueur naissante.

L'adolescent s'avance très sensiblement et respire à pleins effluves tout ce qui fait sa féminité. Hermione est prête à exploser. Sait-il seulement que ce geste la rend folle !

Il tend sa baguette en s'écartant légèrement, comme s'il voulait déjà punir sa soumise de sa gourmandise.

— Mais es-tu prête à obéir ?

L'étroit morceau de bois s'agite. Hermione le sent vibrer. Il dévoile sa peau nue avant de se faire courte badine. Surprise, l'adolescente couvre sa soudaine nudité.

« Je vous accorde qu'en tant que soumise j'aurais de gros progrès à faire maître » pourrait-elle dire à son ange blond, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est décidée à apprendre et qu'elle ne cèderait sa place pour rien au monde.

Hermione récolte un regard méprisant et la courte badine marque ses fesses avec brutalité.

— J'ai présumé de ta dévotion, Granger ! Tu peux te rhabiller.

— **Non ! **

La réponse a cinglé très abruptement, aussi abruptement que la badine a zébré ses fesses. Pour autant, ses mains retombent le long de ses cuisses, son menton s'abaisse, regard contrit. Il n'en reste pas moins que son attitude désinvolte transpire l'impertinence caractérisée.

Drago lui lance un regard très meurtrier et la finesse de la badine qu'il tient en main vient mordre le grain de peau nu à maintes reprises.

Bordel que ça fait mal ! Ça brule et pas qu'un peu.

Hermione a bien envie de la lui saisir et de la lui briser sous son nez pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Mais au lieu de ça, elle porte ses mains à ses fesses. La pulpe de ses doigts rencontre les boursouflures chaudes et bombées. Pour en alléger la douleur, elle fait courir ses doigts sur la longueur et en ressent un bien-être immédiat.

— Je te trouve très présomptueuse pour une soumise... si tant soit peu tu te considères comme telle ! Ricane le bel ange blond le regard carnassier rivé sur les renflements qu'il dévore des yeux.

Quelle idiote elle fait !

Ravale ta mouille, ma belle !

Malefoy n'a qu'une idée en tête. Celle de s'amuser avec toi. S'amuser, pour ensuite te ridiculiser. Te ridiculiser et t'humilier devant toute l'école pense amèrement Hermione.

Du peu de dignité qui lui reste, elle cache à nouveau ses seins. Elle relève fièrement le menton et tance d'un regard outrecuidant celui qui vient de la corriger.

Le visage du jeune aristocrate marque un étonnement appréciatif. Sa tête observe un léger mouvement de côté. Ses sourcils se froncent et le brillant des perles grises contient tout l'appétit qu'il porte en lui. Appétit dévorant qu'il met en avant pour ne pas congédier sur-le-champ l'insoumise.

— Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Granger ! Clame-t-il en revendiquant la toison brune d'une

main soigneusement manucurée.

Les phalanges s'enfouissent parmi les boucles pubiennes, les rudoient, les violentent en s'enroulant autour puis tirent brutalement dessus. Les lèvres débusquées s'écartent dans un glapissant rauque pour protester de ces mauvais traitements.

Les phalanges plongent à cœur, tourmente sa féminité. Éblouie, Hermione s'enroule autour des doigts ardents, les presse de ses cuisses. Elle décolle et frissonne de plus belle. Son cerveau n'enregistre plus rien que l'envie irrépressible de frotter sa féminité bouillonnante aux phalanges divinement animées.

Au cœur de cette chavirante percée, la badine vient cingler ses fesses. Elle les frappe encore et encore tandis que ses chairs sont fouillées de plus belle.

Son corps nu n'est qu'un torrent de lave. L'érection du jeune aristocrate se gorge de son feu brulant pour battre contre sa cuisse. Elle l'exalte, la torture, exacerbe ses sens sous les feux croisés de la badine et des phalanges inquisitrices. La voilà, herbe folle soumise à l'impétuosité de vents déchainés dont elle n'attend que l'assentiment pour s'en libérer.

— Veux-tu que je te baise avec mes doigts ?

Hermione se tend. L'herbe folle se métamorphose en une bête aux abois.

— _**OUI !**_ Crie-t-elle de toutes ses tripes à l'adresse de son prédateur.

Sa voix est mi-hurlante, mi-suppliante, mi-sauvage, toute à la mesure des sensations qui l'inondent. Des phalanges qui fouillent avec profondeur son anatomie et pincent sans vergogne son clitoris quand elles ressortent glougloutantes de son foutre.

Ses fesses constellées de boursouflures lui hurlent leur torture. Son visage plein de larmes inonde ses grands yeux noisette hébétés. Son regard est ivre, ivre des égarements qui balayent son corps d'une fièvre sans nom.

Sa jouissance explose comme un bouton de fleur au soleil du printemps exposant ses mille couleurs à son parterre embruiné.

Son corps se fait chiffon tout à la merci des doigts qu'elle possède. Drago les sort. Le regard d'Hermione est baissé, mais elle entrevoit le jeune aristocrate laper sans retenue les phalanges souillées comme s'il saluait avec bénédiction sa cafouilleuse soumission.

Satisfaite, Hermione baisse graduellement le bout de son nez pour ne pas indisposer son jeune maître.

À cet instant, une maxime s'impose à son esprit.

L'égo de ton maître tu flatteras !

Cela sera sa première.

— Ce sera maître pour toi, Granger ! ... Si, bien évidemment dans ma plus grande mansuétude, je t'accorde ce privilège.

Les grands yeux noisette s'ouvrent effrontément.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, _maître !_ Dit-elle alors que son lutin libertin crie victoire pour faire la nique à son sens moral qui a eu tort de montrer le bout de son nez.

Seconde maxime et non des moindres.

Quelques impaires tu commettras !

Ne pas perdre de vue de satisfaire la vanité de son maître qui aime à croire qu'il possède un ascendant imparable sur sa soumise.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Espe29, à Laguernette, à Dadoumarine et à Charliee3216. Voilà la suite et comme la fic est déjà écrite vous aurez la suite ce soir pour une fois.

Je rappelle que cette fic est classée M pour adultes avertis.

Bonne lecture Mailla.

0°0o0°0

Fin du chapitre 2

À cet instant, une maxime s'impose à son esprit.

L'égo de ton maître tu flatteras !

Cela sera sa première.

— Ce sera maître pour toi, Granger ! ... Si, bien évidemment dans ma plus grande mansuétude, je t'accorde ce privilège.

Les grands yeux noisette s'ouvrent effrontément.

— Ce sera avec plaisir, _maître !_ Dit-elle alors que son lutin libertin crie victoire pour faire la nique à son sens moral qui a eu tort de montrer le bout de son nez.

Seconde maxime et non des moindres. Quelques impaires tu commettras !

Ne pas perdre de vue de satisfaire la vanité de son maître qui aime à croire qu'il possède un ascendant infaillible sur sa soumise.

0°0

Chapitre 3

— Je dois d'abord te punir, décrète-t-il avec la morgue d'un aristocrate aguerri.

Le pantalon aussi tendu que s'il manquait plusieurs tailles, le blondinet abaisse sa braguette, se débarrasse de son pantalon en le tirant vers le bas ainsi que son caleçon. Ses pieds poussent avec empressement les vêtements descendus. Il saisit les hanches de sa soumise, la soulève, l'empale et la pilonne crûment de sa queue épaisse et dure.

Brute épaisse a envie de crier Hermione pleine de l'impétuosité brulante à ses chairs.

Le jeune aristocrate est diaboliquement proportionné. Il arbore depuis quelques années de très avantageuses dimensions qui l'ont conduit à pourfendre de belles petites chattes vicieuses. Aussi faire crier d'innocentes demoiselles est devenu plus qu'une marotte un besoin vital et essentiel à sa vie de jeune aristocrate libertin.

Enfin, c'est la réputation qu'il entretient.

Il tambourine comme un forcené de son sexe épais.

La féminité de Hermione reste étroite malgré sa récente jouissance. Les yeux noisette s'embuent à nouveau.

Les paumes du jeune aristocrate saisissent les globes outrageusement punis, puis se font caresse. Elles s'approprient les seins blancs et ronds et les phalanges se font pinces pour en tenailler les pointes.

Le désir fait peau neuve. Il monte inexorablement, traitre et puissant.

Hermione se mord la lèvre pour ne pas céder à la fièvre qui la consume, mais un feulement traitre et rauque libère sa gorge.

— _Maître, maître_ ! Supplie-t-elle au bord de l'évanouissement.

Troisième maxime. Revêtir l'uniforme de la parfaite soumise tu devras !

— Tu as mérité de jouir, Granger, lâche-t-il dans la plus grande magnanimité.

Son jeune sexe s'affole. Les parois de son vagin soupirent d'une abondante coulée de mouille qui inonde la hampe agitée de soubresauts.

Ayant fini de jouir, son ange blond se retire. L'essence de son plaisir serpente le long de ses cuisses en venant se mêler au nectar blanc.

L'égo du jeune aristocrate est satisfait, mais il n'en a pas encore fini. Il pousse sa soumise dans un fauteuil au cuir craquelé par endroits. L'adolescente se laisse tomber genoux en avant pour ne pas se blesser. Son corps ploie, son buste se penche et ses fesses s'exposent nues et rougies sous l'injonction d'une paume ferme.

Pas rassurée, ni ravie d'avoir les fesses ainsi exposées, Hermione sent le bout du gland souillé taquiner son anneau rectal.

Elle sursaute, s'empourpre et se retourne indignée par les exigences de son maître. Elle n'est absolument pas prête et pas du tout désireuse de la chose. La caresse reste inélégante à ses yeux.

— Ne joue pas les prudes, Granger ! D'ici peu, tu la réclameras. Mais tu peux toujours t'en aller, suggère-t-il en saisissant avec brutalité la mâchoire de l'insoumise.

Leurs souffles altérés s'affrontent, se choquent. Le brulant de leurs yeux s'oppose.

— Merci maître, mais je ne désire que vous servir. Laissez-moi un peu de temps !

La rouge et or a les yeux résolument baissés, mais aussi sincère que soit sa soumission son menton reste volontairement indocile et dur entre les doigts de son ange blond.

Quatrième maxime à laquelle il se pliera.

Exacerber la curiosité de ton maître, tu devras !

Le jeune aristocrate renforce sa prise en pressant davantage entre ses doigts durs le menton rétif qu'il désire plus que tout discipliner.

Les leçons seront prometteuses et enrichissantes. Granger est une prise de choix. Son sexe s'étire prêt à bander.

— Tu dois d'abord mériter cette faveur, Granger. Rhabille-toi et file ! Tu as assez trainé dans mes pattes ! S'insurge le jeune mâle dominant en chassant avec mépris l'indélicate d'un air profondément pervers.

Hermione quitte l'antichambre où elle a été conduite par son jeune maître l'humeur joyeuse, les fesses cuisantes et la chatte comblée. Elle s'en est très bien tirée pour une conscrite.

La salle commune des vert et argent est déserte, comme lorsqu'elle est arrivée.

Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un s'est chargé de renvoyer les autres candidates. Sa jeune poitrine se gonfle d'orgueil.

— C'est moi qui l'ai eu, chantonne son lutin libertin.

L'adolescente choisit de marcher gaillardement. Ses pas prennent une tout autre direction que celle de sa chambre. Elle doit réfléchir à ce pacte tacite entre le sieur Malefoy et sa pomme. De cette victoire au cordeau, l'adolescente n'est pas certaine d'en voir découler une situation très saine en sachant combien est parfois odieux le personnage.

Odieux, il l'a été. Voir même blessant. Mais elle ne peut pas nier qu'elle y a trouvé un certain plaisir. Et puis c'est ce qu'elle recherche depuis que son sommeil lui a imposé le jeune aristocrate sur fond de libertinage. Au début, Hermione a pensé que ça lui passerait et que son esprit vigilant finirait par chasser l'inopportun de sa tête. Mais petit à petit le jeune homme blond a pris de plus en plus de place dans ses rêves et Hermione a dû admettre que Drago Malefoy avait perdu sa place d'être dérangeant.

Elle en est arrivée à penser qu'elle l'a toujours apprécié en quelque sorte, mais elle a trouvé plus raisonnable de s'en tenir au personnage arrogant. Son égo aurait-il pu souffrir d'un manque d'attention de la part du jeune aristocrate ? Possible ! Quand quelqu'un vous parait inaccessible, vous lui trouvez tous les défauts de la terre. C'est vrai que Drago Malefoy est et resterait inaccessible alors même qu'il l'avait possédé et de bien indélicates façon. Hermione a pris du plaisir à être dominé par son bel ange blond, mais tout ça manque cruellement de sentiments. D'un peu d'attention à son égard. Drago n'a été animé que par l'envie de la posséder. Cependant, elle ne donnerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Rien ne lui a déplu dans sa brusquerie et puis Hermione a juste été surprise et peut-être un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver si vite nu devant lui. Mais ce qui ne la gêne en rien dans ses rêves ne doit pas la dissuader de se prêter au jeu dans la réalité. Et de ce jeu qui excite autant son ange blond, Hermione peut en tirer quelque chose. Elle a commis de nombreux impairs. Mais elle a été puni pour ça et à aucun moment elle n'a véritablement ressenti de l'indifférence voir du mépris à son égard. Oh bien sûr que si ! Elle a tout de même récolté un regard très meurtrier de Drago Malefoy, jeune personnage hautement aristocratique, hautement hautain, tout aussi hautement méprisant et promu de surcroit à un bel avenir en épousant une personne de son rang et non pas à une vulgaire sang de bourbe prête à ouvrir ses cuisses au premier claquement de doigts ou à la première claque sur ses fesses.

Hermione éprouve un pincement au cœur. Pourtant dans ses rêves il n'a été question que de domination, de jeux érotiques et pas de sentiments prêchi-prêcha qui vous conduise à l'autel pour avoir la bague au doigt.

Alors pourquoi éprouve-t-elle un pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi se dénigre-t-elle ? Bien sûr que leur monde est différent, mais au nom de quoi a-t-elle l'obligation de se sentir inférieure ? Parce que c'est ce qui a toujours émané de ce personnage. Hermione joue donc avec le feu en s'abandonnant ainsi à quelqu'un qui fait peu de cas de son existence.

Cinquième maxime : Les quatre premières, tu oublieras !

Mais se rétracter, ce serait renoncer à ce pour quoi elle a postulé, à savoir être la chose du Sieur Malefoy, son ange blond. Ses sentiments valent-ils de se faire rabrouer ? Peut-être pas, mais Hermione sait qu'elle peut toujours se rétracter si la direction que prend leur relation ne lui plait pas. Et pour l'instant, ça n'en prend pas le chemin.

La chaleur qui irradie encore son postérieur lui rappelle combien elle a aimé ça. Certes, Drago a été brusque avec elle, il n'a pas retenu sa main, mais Hermione a aimé ça. Et puis, elle a cherché sa brusquerie. N'a-t-elle pas eu l'audace de défier Sa Majesté en ne répondant « oui » à son désir de se faire baiser avec ses doigts ?

Que c'était bon ! Il suffit que son ange blond pose ses mains sur elle et elle s'embrase en un rien de temps. De plus, Drago Malefoy possède un putain d'instrument et elle veut, non, elle exige, être la seule à s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement. Hermione n'a donc aucune raison de se plaindre.

— Est-ce que je t'ai porté chance ?

Ses démêlées avec son sens moral l'ont finalement mené à la salle commune des rouge et or. Lui, son sens moral fait la gueule, tandis que son lutin libertin joue la samba.  
Hermione doit penser à quelque chose de bien moins réjouissant pour chasser le rouge de ses pommettes, rougissement bien plus dangereux et traitre que celui de ses fesses.  
Son sens moral s'étouffe alors que sa libido galope à plein régime.  
Que va penser Harry de toutes ses légèretés qui bouillonnent gentiment en elle comme autant de petits lutins dévergondés qui se sont si royalement envoyés en l'air avec le Sieur Malefoy ?

— Je crois que oui, est-elle obligée de dire en prenant une teinte rubiconde.

Après tout, elle ne porte pas sa soumission en bandoulière. Harry voit seulement une jeune fille en fleur concrétiser son premier rendez-vous. Il est amusé.

C'est une première en soi que quelqu'un ait réussi l'exploit de détourner son attention de ses bouquins pour un rendez-vous. D'accord, le sien est un peu particulier, mais ça reste un rendez-vous.

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand merci à Charliee3216 et à Darkpicots.

Bonne lecture Mailla

Chapitre 4

Une préfiguration très imagée de sa pomme à quatre pattes pompant vigoureusement ledit instrument attise au mieux son ardeur matinale, au pire elle trempe prématurément sa culotte.

Hermione glisse un index coupable et libérateur au coeur de sa féminité.

— Admets-le ! Tu deviens perverse Hermione ! Dit-elle en s'étirant paresseusement.

Et paf ! Dans les dents mon sens moral !

Sixième maxime : Les précédentes, tu réapprendras !

Après tout, c'est ce qui l'a décidé. Ça et les fantasmes divinatoires qui humidifient ses nuits.

Elle peut donc dire sans crainte de s'écorcher les oreilles qu'elle est prête à recommencer.

Alors pas de petit déjeuner ! Hermione se lève, se douche, s'habille et file direction les cachots.

Septième maxime : Abordable, tu te rendras !

Le pékinois se plaint à nouveau de son renvoi. Sa voix est tantôt offusquée et ulcérée tantôt éteinte et plaintive.

Pauvre chose ! Pour un peu Hermione pourrait presque la plaindre. L'adolescente fait une nouvelle scène à son ange blond. Il est clair qu'elle enrage d'avoir été évincée.

Tout comme la veille, le pékinois survolté la bouscule rageusement. Son visage défait dénote une très mauvaise nuit.

Mauvaise perdante, pense-t-elle alors que la sienne a été divine.

— **Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, sale petite pute ! Drago est à moi. À moi tu entends ? **

Folle de rage, Parkinson balance une énorme baffe à l'adolescente qui lui fait face.

Hermione vacille sous le choc. Mauvaise perdante et ordurière ! Hermione ne bronche pas. Inutile d'attiser l'irascibilité de la folasse. Elle aurait pu récolter bien pire qu'une gifle. Un sortilège maléfique par exemple. Elle devait être trop perturbée pour utiliser sa baguette contre elle.

Il est possible que Parkinson la considère comme une vraie rivale parce que de son point de vue à elle c'est l'image que lui rend son ange blond. Hermione n'a donc rien à craindre de ce côté. Il la considère comme n'importe quelle soumise. À elle de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas n'importe quelle soumise. Qu'elle peut faire bien plus que d'affoler sa queue.

Hermione attend le départ du pékinois enragé pour frotter sa joue rouge. Brute épaisse ! Elle doit avoir la marque de ses doigts. Que va penser Drago de ça ?

La porte de l'antichambre est ouverte, Hermione avance timidement dans l'autre pièce alors qu'elle n'a eu droit la vielle qu'au couloir.

— Entre !

La chambre est magnifiquement meublée. Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin sont faits de lourdes et couteuses étoffes ainsi que les tentures qui couvrent les murs. Une commode de style avec des pieds sculptés dans le marbre habille la pièce ainsi qu'une psyché de belle taille où l'on peut aisément voir son corps en entier.

Le plafond est enrichi de boiseries peintes en vert céladon. En son centre pend un lustre somptueux digne d'une salle de bal. Tout ce décor respire le luxe, l'opulence et la richesse. Drago doit posséder une salle de bain contrairement à elle qui se contente d'une salle d'eau. D'ailleurs, l'eau coule dans la pièce voisine. Hermione pousse la porte avec appréhension.

Son ange blond doit être très mal luné après les colères de Parkinson. Hermione ne veut pas faire plus de frais de leur dispute. Elle avance prudemment.

Tout comme la chambre, la salle de bain est somptueuse. Toute décorée de blanc. La baignoire est d'angle de sorte que les miroirs vous reflètent où que vous soyez.

Ses joues s'embrasent et se reflètent à l'infini. Son royaume pour une fessée. Son lutin a le vent en poupe dans ce dédale de glaces.

Drago est sur le point de prendre son bain. Sa taille ceinte d'une épaisse serviette brodée des armoiries de la famille Malefoy ne cache rien de son corps finement sculpté.

— Je vais prendre un bain, Granger !

Il enjambe la baignoire.

— Cette harpie de Parkinson m'a ôté toute envie de bander. Je compte sur toi pour redonner de la vigueur à ma queue. On dirait qu'elle ne t'a pas épargné, ajoute-t-il le regard fixement dirigé sur la marque rouge.

Il se débarrasse sèchement de sa serviette, mais glisse royalement dans l'eau de son bain. Hermione bave devant la magnificence de sa queue de sorte que l'agacement du jeune aristocrate lui échappe.

— J'aime bien éjaculer avant mon petit déjeuner, pérore-t-il avec condescendance en jaugeant d'un œil désapprobateur les vêtements que portent l'adolescente.

— Ôte-moi cette chose immonde !

Hermione sait que son jean l'indispose. Mais le weekend c'est ce qu'elle aime porter des vêtements confortables. Alors, au diable les princes de Galles de son bel ange blond et vive les pantalons de toiles épaisses. Elle s'en débarrasse néanmoins. Hermione le fait glisser sur ses hanches en se tortillant légèrement. Puis elle soulève sweat et teeshirt en faisant passer le tout au dessus de sa tête. Sa poitrine pointe en avant. Hermione étouffe un petit rire dans ses vêtements. Le clapotis de l'eau accompagne la grâce de ses gestes.

— Dépêche-toi d'enlever le reste ! Je te veux nue, Granger. Je te veux nue devant moi et je veux te voir caresser ta fente.

Le regard gris se fait carnassier.

Hermione se débarrasse de son jean en le poussant de la pointe de son pied. Ses doigts s'insèrent dans sa culotte puis ses mains pour la faire descendre. Son pouls s'accélère.

Hermione observe à la dérobée son allure d'écolière modèle se transformer en une allure plus sauvage, plus sensuelle, plus provocante. Un frisson d'excitation la gagne et vient se nicher au creux de son ventre. Son pouls galope. Sa tension monte. Et avant que ça culotte ne descende, Hermione sait qu'elle l'a trempée.

Prélassé dans une eau chaude, le jeune aristocrate promène un œil affamé sur les courbes avantageusement féminines de sa soumise. Pour faire simple, il reluque son cul.

Ça ne lui déplait pas, son ange blond apprécie ses avantages à leurs justes valeurs.

— Approche ! Mais avant de te caresser, je veux que tu me donnes ma baguette. Ta toison est navrante, Granger ! Encore plus broussailleuse et désordonnée que les coins reculés et inaccessibles de la forêt interdite. Je veux voir tes doigts rentrer et sortir de ta chatte. Pas question qu'il reste un poil.

Hermione avance et se positionne sur le rebord de la baignoire. Drago s'est déplacé. Il ne prend aucun gant pour écarter avantageusement les cuisses de sa soumise. En un geste, toutes les boucles drues disparaissent. Elles mettent à nue une chatte aux lèvres lisses et exquises.

Le rouge monte inexorablement à ses joues et se duplique à l'infini. Son embarras semble enchanter son ange blond dont le sourire carnassier fait le tour de la pièce.

Pour juger de l'efficacité de sa prestance, le jeune aristocrate introduit ses phalanges dans la fente imberbe et la fouille sauvagement jusqu'à ce que Hermione crie.

Sa peau s'enflamme. Du feu court dans ses veines. Un million de petites aiguilles viennent délicieusement taquiner son ventre.

L'instrument sort de l'eau et le bout du gland fait la nique à son sens moral.

Drago sort ses doigts de sa chatte. Hermione est brulante. Il se déplace l'entrainant avec lui dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. L'eau arrive à peine à la hauteur de ses genoux. Drago cale son dos dans l'angle du mur, se saisit à pleine main des fesses blanches et sans attendre, il plante à cœur sa hampe dressée et se vide illico presto les couilles.

— Dément ! Énonce-t-il avec le souffle altéré d'un marathonien.

Satisfait, il sort de l'eau le corps ruisselant de gouttelettes et exige une fellation. Sa toison blonde en parsème tout autour de la pièce. Hermione salive devant ce corps si altier qui lui ôte toute envie de penser raisonnablement.

Drago pose son auguste postérieur sur le rebord de la baignoire sans en sortir. Il est beau. Des perles d'eau sont accrochées à ses cils. Hermione voudrait boire chacune des gouttes. Embrasser celles qui parsèment la peau pâle de son visage. Mais elle s'agenouille devant son maître.

— Ouvre la bouche !

Drago fourre d'office son sexe entre les lèvres rosées. Le gland disparait. Peu satisfait du résultat, il presse la tête brune pour s'assurer une meilleure prise en bouche. Hermione s'accommode au mieux de ce trop-plein en le pompant vigoureusement.

— Regarde-moi quand tu me suces !

À quatre pattes dans l'eau, Hermione lève son visage. La surface de l'eau vient taquiner par vagues son clitoris au supplice.

— **Oui maître** ! Crie-t-elle.

Hermione n'ose croire que c'est elle qui a répliqué si effrontément.

— Tu vas recevoir une fessée, Granger. Je ne conçois pas que ma soumise me manque autant de respect. Tu vas recevoir une fessée et compter haut et fort chaque claque que tu recevras. S'il en manque, n'en serait-ce qu'une, je recommencerais la punition du début.

Cette mise en bouche lui enflamme les sens.

— As-tu bien compris le sens de cette punition ?

— Oui Maître.

Bien sûre qu'elle l'a comprise. C'est elle qui l'a réclamée. Une fessée en travers de ses genoux. Son fantasme le plus élégant. Son pouls galope si fort qu'elle est sur le point de se liquéfier bien avant que la punition commence.

— Bien.

Le ton est posé bien que menaçant. Drago empoigne les cheveux de sa soumise. Il la couche en travers de ses genoux. L'eau glisse à petits filets sur la croupe blanche.

Hermione se laisse faire docilement bien que ça ne lui plaise pas plus que ça d'être empoignée par les cheveux. Elle aimerait bien se masser le cuir chevelu pour éteindre le feu de son crâne, mais ses pensées se focalisent sur un autre, à venir celui-là.

— Dommage que tu ne sois pas habillée, je t'aurais volontiers déculottée pour rendre la fessée plus punissante.

Dommage en effet, mais on peut y remédier, énonce mentalement Hermione.

Sa chatte la picote avec rage envoyant valser son sens moral. Son lutin en profite pour l'enfermer à double tour et jeter la clé bien loin.

Hermione attend le coeur serré que la paume de son ange blond claque ses fesses.

La paume brule la rondeur mouillée.

— Une ! Compte malgré tout Hermione.

La paume brule bien plus fort.

— Une maître, s'empresse d'ajouter Hermione.

Deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six... Si Hermione se rend compte que compter les claques est excitant, le maître prononcé est encore plus grisant, voir exaltant ponctué des claques sèches et appuyées sur son derrière mouillé.

Une cadence folle s'installe. Hermione sert les dents, bravache. L'eau avive la brulure. Hermione se tortille sur les genoux de son ange blond. Elle a présumé de sa résistance. Bordel que ça fait mal. Si elle pouvait anticiper la zone de frappe, elle pourrait échapper un peu à la morsure de la paume, mais la cadence de la fessée est si rapide que c'en est impossible. De plus, la succession des claques ne lui laisse aucun répit. Ses yeux s'ouvrent prêts à crier leur indignation, mais son reflet la dissuade.

La peau de ses fesses est rouge et boursouflée. Un peu plus à chaque fois que la paume imprime sa marque. Les picotements lui ravagent douloureusement les fesses, mais l'image qu'elle lui renvoie l'enjoint à les compter de plus belle ainsi que l'envie de se faire baiser.

— Trente maître, souffle-t-elle la prunelle brulante rivée à l'effronté qui se fait punir.

Hermione tressaille ourlée de honte. D'avoir suscité la fessée. D'aimer la paume chaude corrigeant ses fesses. D'en réclamer davantage alors que la brulure est plus vive, la douleur plus mordante, mais l'envie de se faire baiser plus fort d'autant que la queue dure de son ange blond pulse contre son ventre est toujours présente.

— Tu aimes ça les fessées, Granger !

— Oui maître.

— Ton postérieur peut supporter quelques bonnes claques d'autant que je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

Hermione réprime un sentiment de répulsion. Elle ne veut pas du sexe de Drago entre ses fesses. Pas maintenant. Il viendrait tout gâcher.

De toute façon tant qu'elle est sur ses genoux elle ne risque rien. Alors, il s'agit sûrement de ses doigts. Oh mon dieu ! C'est ça. Drago veut lui mettre ses doigts dans le derrière. C'est aussi inélégant que son sexe. Cet orifice sert à satisfaire un besoin naturel, il est donc inenvisageable qu'il serve à autre chose.

Les claques ont cessé. Hermione ne les a plus comptées. Oh mon dieu ! Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de reprendre du début. La trouille l'enjoint à crier que non elle sera sage et obéissante, mais son attention se focalise sur ses fesses que son ange blond relève et écarte comme un abricot bien mur.

Oh mon dieu ! Si elle pouvait voir son visage dans la glace, elle crèverait de honte.

— Le trou de ton cul est aussi broussailleux que celui de ta chatte.

Hermione se liquéfie. L'insulte. Il n'était vraiment pas obligé. Peut-être que ça l'excite autant que ça le gêne. Le bout d'une langue pousse son orifice. En tout cas, ça n'a plus l'air de le gêner. Hermione sursaute.

Diablement intéressant et pas si inélégant que ça. Enfin, il s'agit de sa langue. Malgré ses réticences, celui-ci cède aux attentes empressées de son ange blond.

— Tu en veux plus ! Se rengorge le vert et argent en venant pincer fortement, entre pouce et index, son clitoris.

— Oui maître !

Évidemment s'il la prend par les sentiments, Hermione ne peut qu'acquiescer. Il n'en faudrait pas davantage pour qu'elle explose en millions de particules. Son corps est malmené depuis qu'elle a posé un pied dans cette salle de bains, mais elle n'a jamais autant ressenti le besoin de se faire baiser là dans l'instant. Peu importe où. Même sur le carrelage. Mais qu'il la baise putain !

— C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Hermione se raidit. Le ton de sa voix est si outrageusement condescendant qu'elle le prend comme une menace. Mon dieu et si... Non. Elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle sert les fesses. Mais n'est pas Drago Malefoy qui veut. Il écarte à nouveau les globes chauds et son doigt glisse inexorablement vers l'anneau plissé. Il pousse gentiment dessus.

— Non !

— Laisse-toi faire. Tu n'auras pas mal.

— Mais je... mais si...

— **J'ai dit laisse moi faire** ! Beugle Drago.

La panique gagne l'adolescente. N'imaginant pas l'index franchir sans encombre son anus, Hermione ressert les fesses, mais l'index de Drago a tout de même investit son rectum.

— **Ça fait mal**, beugle à son tour Hermione mortifiée.

Andouille ! Ce n'est qu'un doigt. En réalité, elle apprécie sa présence. Surtout après cette délicieuse fessée. Son cerveau est hébété. Son anneau rectal se desserre timidement tandis que son postérieur s'affole et tout son corps avec. La phalange de Drago fouille doucement les plis reculés de ses fesses. Sa langue bouscule à nouveau tous ses sens avant qu'il n'introduise à la vitesse de la lumière un autre doigt. Les yeux noisette s'écarquillent. Merlin que c'est bon ! Hermione gémit doucement. Elle a juste envie de pleurer parce que son corps a délicieusement répondu et qu'elle est à bout.

— Alors ?

La voix est douce. Hermione acquiesce sans maître ni quoi que ce soit.

— Je veux que tu te caresses pour moi, Granger.

Il est odieux.

Une seconde elle y avait cru, à la musique et aux fanfares. Le Granger est aigre à ses oreilles. Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Des larmes de fatigue et de honte pour avoir cru qu'elle changerait quelque chose.

Son index plonge entre ses lèvres gonflées et malgré tout son pouce opère des trésors de délices. Les pointes de ses seins durcissent et son sexe produit un bruit exagérément mouillé. Tout son corps s'arc-boute, Hermione explose en mille morceaux.

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Un grand merci à toi charliee et à toi Lijuma.

T'inquiètes ça viendra en son temps ! Par contre tu m'as inspirée pour une autre fic avec Hermione et Severus cette fois.

Bonne lecture Mailla. ;))

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 5

Hermione s'écroule sur son lit. Elle rouvre ses yeux tard dans la soirée, affamée. Un peu de nourriture ne lui nuira pas après toutes ses extravagances.

Elle se rend à la cuisine et les emporte avec elle pour une dégustation dans l'intimité de sa chambre. Une fois repue, Hermione s'allonge sur son lit. Son coeur la harcèle pour qu'elle accède aux désidératas de son ange blond. Son esprit s'y refuse tout bonnement. Auquel doit-elle céder ? Son côté raisonnable lui conseille d'abandonner. Son lutin libertin se lance dans une danse endiablée.

Si ses doigts sont entrés avec autant de facilité il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle n'y arrive pas.

Huitième maxime : Ton maître, tu enchanteras !

Neuvième, ses désirs, tu anticiperas !

Rien à ajouter, son lutin est seul maître à bord. Hermione glisse deux doigts à l'arrière de son jean. Ils refusent d'entrer. Hermione grimace en songeant à l'étroitesse de son anus.

Alors, elle débraguette son pantalon et se tortille juste ce qu'il faut pour accéder à ses fesses. Elle introduit seulement un doigt aux trois quarts sans parvenir à l'enfoncer davantage.

Pas assez de salive !

Tel est son diagnostic.

Pourtant, Drago l'a fait et tu t'es liquéfiée à ses pieds. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de ton corps, tu t'y résignerais les yeux fermés.

N'empêche que... Poule mouillée ! Tu as peur que ce soit sa queue qu'il y mette la prochaine fois. Tu as peur de quoi en fait... d'aimer ça ? Ce n'est pas un bien grand mal.

Son sens moral et son lutin libertin bataillent.

Deuxième tentative. Son dos est arqué et pour s'encourager à l'enfoncer plus profondément Hermione s'accorde le privilège de se caresser. La sensation de plaisir est immédiate. Gourmande, Hermione ressent le besoin d'explorer les plis chauds de son trou. Son doigt s'anime à la mesure de celui qui joue avec son clitoris. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Son pouls s'accélère. Son corps tressaille.

Pas besoin de prouver l'efficacité de son geste, propulsée vers les étoiles, Hermione jouit avec autant d'allégresse qu'avec son ange blond.

Bâillonné, son sens moral maugréé son mécontentement dans son coin. Son lutin, quant à lui, la traite de petite joueuse.

Vexée, Hermione planche sur les possibilités qui s'offrent à elle parce que son doigt est sans commune mesure avec le sexe de son ange blond.

0°0

Les congés scolaires approchent et apportent une pause à ce libertinage improvisé. Drago prend le train. Hermione se sent obligée de rentrer chez elle. Rester cloisonnée dans la bibliothèque lui donnerait la nausée.

— Bonjour ma chérie !

— Bonjour papa.

Son père l'observe bizarrement. Ça y est ! Elle est grillée. Va-t-elle être obligée d'argumenter pour leur épargner la douleur de leur avouer que tous leurs espoirs fondés sur leur fille chérie vont s'écrouler ?

— Tu as une mine de papier mâché, Hermione, constate Richard.

— Tu travailles trop ma chérie, surenchérit Jane.

— Tu dois t'accorder un peu plus de bon temps, Hermione. C'est bien de penser aux études, mais ta mère et moi, poursuit Richard en enlaçant tendrement sa femme, pensons que tu devrais lever le pied.

— Gardons la surprise pour la maison. Veux-tu ?

Ça sent le coup fourré à plein nez râle son lutin.

Le retour à la maison est silencieux. Les parents d'Hermione ont le sentiment que leur fille est impatiente de découvrir la surprise qu'ils lui ont réservée alors que l'adolescente bout intérieurement.

Oui, elle avait l'intention de se détendre. Ce ne sont pas les exercices pratiques qui manquent, mais le matériel. Hermione ne possède pas de joujoux sexuels. Elle n'a pas non plus l'audace d'aller s'en procurer. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas éprouvé l'utilité.

Alors que maintenant, c'est différent. Elle donnerait Pattenrond juste pour en posséder un.

Ce dernier lui laboure méchamment les genoux.

— Hé !

— Je parie que cet incorrigible chat partage notre point de vue.

J'en doute.

Richard prend le dernier virage avant la maison. Le coeur d'Hermione s'emballe. Pas d'excitation cette fois. M'étonnerait que ses parents lui livre son ange blond.

Primo, il leur est inconnu. Ou si peu que cette possibilité est à écarter. Secondo, ils ne savent pas où il habite. Son coeur se disperse. Pourquoi Drago est-il rentré chez lui ? Hermione a soudain envie de faire demi-tour, d'écourter ses vacances qui n'en seront pas. Mais la voiture s'arrête et se gare juste à côté d'une Ford Anglia bleu turquoise.

— Nous avons pensé ton père et moi que ce serait une bonne idée que tu ailles chez Ron. N'est pas une bonne idée, ma chérie ? Argumente Jane devant l'expression éteinte de sa fille. Pour un séjour chez les Malefoy, elle repassera, en attendant Hermione se déridera de l'humeur facétieuse des jumeaux. Et puis, elle pourrait toujours aller faire un tour du côté de leur magasin. Bien moins flippant. Et puis, ils sont ouverts d'esprit. Non. Elle n'oserait jamais. C'est ça ma grande où tu devras te débrouiller avec les moyens du bord ! se lamente Hermione en descendant de voiture.

— Salut petite soeur !

Deux têtes rousses haut perchées émergent de la maison.

— Salut Fred ! Georges ! Dit-elle en étreignant tour à tour les jumeaux.

— Ron ?

— Est planté devant la télé...

— Que papa a ramené au terrier...

Tout compte fait, ses vacances seront Londoniennes.

Les jumeaux l'ont deviné, mais Hermione les hèlent un peu rougeoyante avant qu'ils ne partent.

— Je voudrais... enfin, j'aimerais...

— Oui, répondent en choeur Fred et Georges Weasley.

— Je sais que vous avez un rayon... le rougeoiement d'Hermione s'accentue...

— Tu voudrais un conseil !

— Oui... enfin non...où plutôt si, mais... j'auraisbesoind'unsextoy, se lance Hermione pleine d'embarras.

— Ohoh...

— Tu entends Fred ?

— J'entends Georges.

— La demoiselle veut un sextoy.

— Moins fort s'il vous plait.

— Oui moins fort Fred s'il te plait...

Georges ricane en secouant sa longue et maigre silhouette. Fred l'imite.

— Mademoiselle ne veut pas que ses parents sachent Georges...

— Ça suffit les jumeaux ! Vous êtes lourds. J'avais oublié combien vous pouviez être immature.

— Accordée petite soeur !

Hermione s'engouffre dans la maison. Les jumeaux sont partis. Son père a déjà sorti sa malle et sa mère s'occupe du diner.

Hermione monte. Sa chambre est à l'étage. Elle défait sa malle et trie son linge. Le sale du propre qu'elle enfourne dans le tambour. La machine ronronne. Hermione retourne dans sa chambre. Sa mère ne va pas tarder à l'appeler pour le diner, mais elle n'est pas particulièrement affamée. Elle regrette déjà d'être à Londres. Ses quelques semaines passées avec son ange blond ont été un véritable délice. Et là c'est juste chiant. Pas de fessée, pas de queue à sucer et surtout pas d'orgasme monumental. De quoi attraper un cafard monumental !

— Chérie à table !

Cyclopéen le cafard.

Inutile de leur dire que l'appétit me manque parce que quelqu'un me manque. D'habitude, je traine pour descendre parce que j'ai le nez plonger dans mes devoirs ou dans un bouquin, voir les deux. Mais là que puis-je leur dire ? Que mon cul blanc me déprime ? Impossible. Je n'ai pas reçu une seule fessée de leur part. À peine un froncement de sourcils. J'attrape un bouquin au hasard. L'amant. Je pleure à grandes eaux.

— Chérie ! Ça va refroidir.

Je sèche mes larmes en me raccrochant à l'idée que les jumeaux ne m'auront pas oubliée.

Je chipote. J'ai toujours chipoté. Donc pas de stress à avoir.

Tu aurais dû aller au terrier, Hermione. Ton ami Ron... blablabla...blablabla...

Au diable mon ami Ron et son sexe plan-plan. Ce crétin a mis une semaine pour m'embrasser après m'avoir demandé de sortir avec lui. Et encore, il n'a pas fait l'effort de mettre sa langue dans ma bouche. Combien de temps aurait-il fallu que j'attende pour qu'il me propose son lit ? Que je sois vieille fille ? Non merci. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur lui. Il ne m'aurait pas demandé de sortir avec lui, je ne lui aurais pas fait d'avance. À Harry, non plus, qui tourne autour de Cho comme une abeille sur un pot de confiture. Sauf qu'Harry ne s'est jamais posé dessus. Moi, j'ai tout de même eu droit à mon baiser. Un baiser qui m'a fait l'effet d'une figue molle. Côté mec, on n'est pas vraiment gâté du côté rouge et or. Les jumeaux font exception à la règle. Neville pourrait convenir. Mais de toute façon...

— Oui maman. Bien sur maman. Je n'ai plus faim. Je monte. Bonsoir papa. Bonsoir maman.

— Hermione ! Tu n'as pas terminé.

— Pas faim.

— Comme d'habitude.

Les voix de mes parents s'éteignent alors que j'atteins le palier. Ma chambre est restée allumée ou alors...

— Déjà ?

— Ta requête nous...

— Semblait urgente...

— Alors, on s'est...

— Dépêché.

Fred pose un sac sur mon lit. Le sac s'ouvre et tout un tas d'objets atterrit pêle-mêle sur mon couvre-lit.

— Merci, mais je vais me débrouiller.

— Tu entends Fred la demoiselle...

— Va se débrouiller, Georges.

— Merci les garçons !

— On peut juste savoir le nom...

— de l'heureux élu, bavent les jumeaux.

— Certainement pas. Filez avant que vos gloussements bestiaux n'interpellent mes parents.

— Amuse-toi...

— Bien.

— Oui merci. Ça ira.

Les jumeaux disparaissent. Enfin seule.

Toc, toc toc...

Hermione s'affale du mieux qu'elle peut pour cacher tout son matériel.

— J'aurais juré que tu parlais à quelqu'un !

Bzzz...Bzzz...Bzz

— Je parlais au téléphone maman, avança Hermione soulagée de cette excuse inopinée.

— En t'asseyant dessus ?

J'ai le sentiment que les vibrations qui me sauvent la mise m'enfoncent davantage. Ma mère me croirait-elle folle si elle savait que sa fille lui suggère qu'elle entretient une conversation avec un vibromasseur ? Sans doute ! Je me retiens de pouffer tant la situation est incongrue. Qui aurait pu penser que la sage et studieuse Hermione Granger cachait sous son corps d'adolescente, une foultitude d'objets oblongs ?

Pauvre maman ! Pauvre papa ! Il serait très certainement déçu d'un comportement si éloigné de l'éducation qu'ils m'ont donnée. Ils sont tellement fiers de moi. Mais n'est-il pas anormal après tout que je m'éloigne du chemin qu'ils ont tracé ? Oui, mais tout de même. Ses jouets sexuels ne sont qu'une infime partie de mes élans. D'où me vient ce besoin de soumission ? Je sais que l'envie de plaire à mon bel ange blond n'en est pas éloignée. Mais de là à quémander une fessée ? Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette envie immodérée de la fessée. Mais que ce soit la paume de Drago qui me punisse me rend folle, folle de désir, folle de sensations, folle de découvertes. Lorsque Parkisson parle de se jeter à ses pieds, je crois que je serais capable d'éprouver la même chose. Plus encore bien qu'il reste sur ses gardes quant à ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

Bzzz...bzzz...bzzz...zzzz

Hermione soulève ses fesses. Son visage se couvre de rouge. Elle n'a fait qu'entrapercevoir ce fabuleux butin. Formes, tailles et couleurs variées. De quoi émoustiller toute une armée de demoiselles. Elle range avec soin le contenu dans une boîte. Il est tard. Elle est fatiguée donc pas vraiment apte à se consacrer pleinement à leur usage. Et puis chez ses parents, Hermione se sent plus raisonnable, comme si l'éloignement de son ange blond tempérait ses ardeurs.

Que fais-tu en ce moment Drago Malefoy ? Es-tu si raisonnable que je le suis moi-même ? Sans doute bien plus encore ! La sagesse nous colle à la peau. Bien que je doute que ce ne soit pas tout à fait ton cas après avoir surpris votre conversation. Tu agissais déjà comme ça avec Parkinson. En as-tu eu d'autres avant elle ? J'en blêmis de jalousie à l'idée que tu aies pu fesser d'autre postérieur, câliner d'autres croupes, flatter d'autres hanches. Je te revendique. Toi Drago Malefoy. Tes pensées sont-elles centrées sur moi autant que les miennes le sont sur toi ? J'aimerais qu'elles les soient, cela signifierait que mon corps n'est pas le seul à trouver grâce à tes yeux. J'aimerais que tu me trouves belle aussi belle que je te trouve beau lorsque tu bandes pour moi.

Un profond soupir. Hermione tend la main pour se saisir d'un jouet sexuel qu'elle introduit en elle. Ses soupirs s'éteignent sur la taie de son oreiller.

La semaine est longue. Drago lui manque cruellement d'autant que ses plaisirs intimes ne sont pas partagés.

Hermione referme avec empressement sa malle. Ses joujoux font partie du voyage.

Comme il est de tradition, elle va passer sa dernière soirée au terrier. Les parents de Ron l'accueillent toujours avec la même bienveillance. À vrai dire, elle n'est pas si différente que... si elle est différente. Les minauderies de Ron à son égard l'agacent. En fait, elles l'ont toujours agacé. Harry avait pourtant l'air de trouver que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas loin de penser que c'est lui qui a incité Ron à se déclarer.

Hermione a le sentiment que s'il n'avait pas été poussé du doigt par Harry, il serait encore à lui tourner autour comme un astre autour de son soleil. Sauf que dans le cas de Ron on ne peut pas à proprement parler d'astre ou de corps céleste. Il n'est pas laid en soit, ou nigaud, il manque tout juste de piments ou d'assurance qu'il ne lui convient pas.

Drago est sûr de lui. Il irradie. Drago transpire cette confiance qui donne à Hermione le sentiment d'être à sa place. Espérons qu'elle n'aura pas à le regretter un jour parce qu'il est assez improbable d'associer le mot confiance à Drago Malefoy. Bien sûr il a énormément changé... Ou alors est-elle devenue aveugle au point de ne plus voir ses travers et de s'y accommoder ? Parce que des travers, il en a sûrement. Comme tous les garçons. Monsieur la perfection n'existe pas vraiment ou alors dans les cerveaux enguimauvées.

À suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Merci les filles pour vos reviews !

La suite est un peu moins délicate.

Bonne lecture Mailla.

o0°0o

Hermione ne s'attend pas à un accueil aussi froid. Elle n'espère pas non plus des retrouvailles sur fond de ralentis comme on voit dans les comédies romantiques, mais un geste, un petit signe amical ou un regard ne lui auraient pas nui.

Au lieu de ça, Hermione regarde Môsieur faire le coq, le beau parleur, le paon.

Indécrottable niveau nombrilisme. Et ça l'agace juste assez pour se lever et faire savoir à ce prétentieux qu'elle est là, qu'elle existe et qu'il ne doit surtout pas l'ignorer d'autant que Parkinson le dévore des yeux comme une nonne un saint. Alors, Hermione avance résolument, menton en avant, et là, à sa hauteur, elle le bouscule franchement.

Il ne peut ignorer la bousculade d'autant que son épaule heurtée amène le déséquilibre de son corps. Mais non ce fat, continue à discuter comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione le sait. Elle le sent. Elle ravale sa hargne. C'est dimanche, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui manqueront. Hermione ne quitte ses camarades que pour la quiétude de sa chambre où elle élabore des plans.

Lundi.

Calme plat. Hermione l'a déjà bousculé deux fois. Que peut-elle faire d'autre ? Le clouer au piloris sur fond d'oppugno ! Quelle jouissance ! Peut-être un autre jour.

Mardi.

Hermione a bien essayé de trainer du côté des cachots. En vain.

Mercredi.

Là encore calme plat même lors des cours. Que peut-elle faire d'ailleurs sans s'attirer les foudres de leur professeur ? À chaque fois qu'elle tente quelque chose, elle l'a dans les pattes. On dirait qu'il est équipé d'un radar à Gryffondor.

Hermione en vient à se demander ce qui a bien pu déplaire à Drago alors qu'elle a le sentiment de s'être donnée à fond.

A-t-elle été mise sur la touche d'autant que Parkinson colle aux basques de son ange blond ? C'en est écoeurant.

Son égo pâlit à vue d'oeil autant que son postérieur.

Hermione décide de ne plus lâcher la vert et argent. Elle veut en avoir le coeur net. Inconditionnellement, on ne la jette pas de la sorte et cela bien qu'elle soit sa soumise. Hermione va chercher dans les gestes ou les attitudes de l'étudiante un signe lui permettant de savoir si ce n'est plus qu'un titre honorifique.

Hermione soupire de désespoir d'autant qu'elle est certaine que sa culotte est trempée.

Troublée, elle laisse tomber par inadvertance une pincée de plus de poudre d'armoise dans son chaudron. Aussitôt, elle se prend une semonce ainsi qu'un chaudron vidé de la part de son professeur.

Hermione se confond en excuses rouge de honte, mais ce dernier s'est déjà éloigné.

Le salopard !

Elle se tourne vers Drago. Le jeune homme a-t-il assisté à sa déconfiture ? Manquerait plus que ça ! Elle en serait meurtrie. Hermione ne prête pas attention à sa voisine, elle si.

Pansy Parkinson la dévisage avec bien trop d'outrecuidance pour que cela soit honnête.

La vert et argent est restée sur sa réserve jusqu'à présent. Drago a dû lui faire la leçon. Pourtant, son petit air jubilatoire ne présage rien de bon. Parkinson se rengorge et fait la roue comme un paon.

Hermione n'aime pas ça. Fatalement, ça va lui retomber dessus. Elle l'a privé de son jouet. Pourtant, il faut être idiot ou frappé de bêtise pour ne pas se rendre compte que le bouledogue ne doit pas être excellent dans ce rôle.

Pas sexy pour un sou !

Alors qu'elle porte la lingerie fine comme une seconde peau.

Drago n'a-t-il pas été époustouflé par sa petite culotte rouge et son balconnet assorti ?

Si. Il a rapidement ôté le tout.

Se débarrasser de l'emballage afin de mieux consommer le produit.

Ça y est, non seulement elle a la culotte trempée, mais son clitoris appelle à l'aide. Hermione peste de rage. Si son ange blond ne lui accorde aucun regard dans la seconde qui suit, elle serait capable de le gifler.

Hermione est certaine que le jeune homme fuit son regard. Peut-être que Parkinson a réussi à débarrasser d'elle. Le clitoris pour plus tard, Hermione embouteille sa potion sous le regard narquois de son professeur qui rôde autour de son chaudron.

Manquerait plus qu'elle récolte un troll et sa déconfiture serait complète.

Hermione range à la hâte son coin de paillasse et disparait de la salle de classe avec la ferme intention de se faire belle.

Elle se rend dans sa salle d'eau. Lance plusieurs sortilèges d'épilation.

Sourcils. Pas un luxe. Ils sont épais et broussailleux.

Ses aisselles. Pas un luxe non plus.

Sa chatte n'est plus aussi lisse et elle doit reconnaitre que c'est bien moins excitant.

Hermione s'est, plus d'une fois, caressée devant le miroir de sa chambre et l'envie d'en profiter l'émoustille d'autant que depuis son cours de potions le désir est là, latent et insatisfait. Sa culotte est encore humide. Dès qu'il est question du jeune aristocrate, Hermione ne répond plus de rien.

Hermione glisse un doigt entre ses lèvres épilées en pensant très fort à lui. Le désir monte inexorablement. Mais avant qu'il n'explose, Drago entre dans la pièce. Son visage est grave.

— J'ai reçu un pli de père... Nous... sommes invités au Manoir, poursuit-il en palissant.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Hermione l'observe pâlir davantage en triturant un parchemin froissé de doigts agités.

— Pansy. Pansy a jugé bon de l'en informer, continue-t-il du bout des lèvres en tressaillant.

Son doigt sort immédiatement de sa chatte d'autant que Drago l'ignore.

Le père de Drago n'est pas connu pour l'enfilage de perles.

Drago est nerveux. Son regard est bas. Lucius Malefoy a-t-il puni son fils pour avoir fait d'une sang de bourbe sa soumise ?

Qu'attend-on d'elle exactement ?

La blancheur du vert et agent légitime ses interrogations.

Hermione se doutait que le bouledogue reviendrait à la charge tôt ou tard. Elle espérait tard. Mais quoi de mieux pour évincer sa rivale que l'appui de Malefoy sénior ?

Drago disparait comme il est venu avec précipitation. Hermione n'en mène pas large. Elle rince ses doigts.

D'autres personnes seront-elles présentes ? Est-ce une banale invitation ou une exhortation à comparaitre pour rendre compte ?

Inquiète, Hermione dine de peu d'autant que ni Drago, ni Parkinson ne sont présents dans la grande salle. Elle s'aperçoit qu'un élément manque à la table des professeurs. Rogue.

Son inquiétude s'accroit. L'absence du professeur Rogue n'est pas forcément en rapport avec celle des vert et argent, juge-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Si elle devait... Non. Rogue est un mangemort. Ce serait pire que tout.

Le coeur serré, Hermione rentre dans sa chambre. D'emblée, son regard accroche l'objet posé sur son lit. Une broche surmontée de deux magnifiques émeraudes et d'un blason.

Hermione s'en approche. Elle la saisit et disparait avec l'objet ensorcelé.

0°0

Une salle aménagée pour le bondage. Son coeur fait des embardées. Hermione va jouer dans la cour des grands. Et celle-là est celle des mangemorts.

Son regard est attiré par des tables sur lesquelles sont fixés des sanglons en cuir. Par des courroies, petites ou longues, étroites ou larges, fixées au plafond.

La salle est pourvue d'objets qui la font frissonner. Des fouets simples. Des fouets à lanières tressées en passant par de faux sexes à sangles et des pinces de toutes les tailles munies de chaines et de piques.

Hermione a une onde de haine vers celle qui l'a menée ici. La pièce dégage plus une atmosphère de salle de tortures qu'une atmosphère de plaisir.

Hermione n'a pas envisagé une seule seconde que la soumission puisse prendre toutes ces formes. On est bien loin des sages fessées de son ange blond.

Hermione recule. Elle doit absolument sortir de cette pièce et trouver un moyen d'échapper à ça. Elle comprend soudain les réticences ainsi que la voix blanche de Drago quand il lui a fait part de l'invitation. Ses pieds reculent, mais son dos heurte quelqu'un. Hermione sursaute.

— Je sais quels objets j'utiliserais sur toi, ricane la voix du pékinois. Tu pourras beugler tant que tu veux ma salope, personne ne viendra te plaindre d'autant qu'il parait que tu aimes ça. Alors, profites-en bien ! Ça sera la dernière.

Hermione frissonne des pieds à la tête.

Non ! Elle crève de trouille en réalité. Seul Drago sait de quoi est capable cette folle furieuse.

Va-t-il la laisser se faire humilier ? Ou bien est-elle le clou du spectacle ? Oui, c'est cela ! C'est elle le clou du spectacle.

Drago n'aurait pas agi autrement. Il avait peur pour elle. Il tremblait parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il avait dit « père ». « J'ai reçu un pli de père ».

L'appellatif marquait la soumission.

La voix de Drago était blanche, son regard bas, comme s'il avait également honte et peur de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Drago était désolé pour elle.

En attendant, il n'a rien fait pour éviter cette cruelle invitation.

Ou alors, Hermione se plante sur toute la ligne et Drago fait partie de cette mascarade. Après tout, il a reçu une certaine éducation.

Quelle sotte a-t-elle été en se présentant à Drago Malefoy ? Stupide sotte ! Tu as vendu ton âme au diable. Tu n'avais aucune raison d'accorder ta confiance à un sournois personnage dont la famille ne compte que des mangemort en puissances. Tu vas le payer chèrement.

Hermione se retourne brusquement. Elle est seule. Parkinson a disparu. Une petite elfe la remplace. Hermione se fait conduire comme une automate devant des sangles de suspensions.

Dévêtue, elle est suspendue à un mètre du sol dans une position qui ne cache rien de sa nudité.

Hormis la trouille qui transpire par tous les pores de sa peau, Hermione ne peut en aucun cas bouger.

Merlin, qu'a-t-elle fait ? Des larmes de rage s'échappent de ses yeux.

Sur des sangles suspendues, d'autres soumises apparaissent attachées ainsi que sur des tables voisines. Au travers de sa vue brouillée de larmes, Hermione en compte une dizaine. Les jeunes femmes ont toutes l'air de savoir ce qu'elles font ici. Hermione a l'impression d'être la seule à trembler.

Drago entre dans la pièce ainsi que son père, Belatrix, son professeur de potions, puis la mère du jeune homme. Hermione connait à peu près tout le monde pour les avoir croisés à un moment ou à un autre. Il y a également deux autres hommes que l'adolescente ne connait pas. L'un deux est un grand Black, le deuxième, un Européen.

Hermione respire mieux, plus calmement. Détailler ces personnes lui a permis de prendre du recul.

Son coeur bat toujours à tout rompre, mais elle a moins peur d'autant que personne ne se rue sur elle pour la lutiner.

C'est sur le père de Drago que se ruent deux hommes moulés dans d'étroits pantalons. Il l'attache sur une table et fixe des sangles un peu partout sur son corps. Le plus petit des deux accroche des pinces à ses tétons. Des pinces munies de pointes. Lucius Malefoy ne bronche pas. Il arbore une impressionnante érection alors que le grand Black lui ravage la bouche avec sa langue.

Hermione a juste envie de vomir.

Ça n'est sûrement pas en train d'arriver.

L'unique réconfort de la rouge et or est que pour le moment Parkinson est absente du lot. Mais, il n'est pas certain que l'on ne lui attribue pas pire.

Drago a le visage fermé. Il ne prête attention ni à son père qui suce le deuxième homme ni à sa mère qui s'ébat joyeusement entre Bellatrix et son professeur de potions.

Tout le monde est aux trois quarts nus.

Hermione a la nausée.

Une voix nasillarde rappelle l'adolescent à l'ordre. Le mage noir est là.

Drago n'a pas bougé.

Hermione est tétanisée.

Un deuxième ordre et cette fois Drago n'y déroge pas. Une badine s'envole vers elle.

Drago l'attrape au vol avant que la fine tige ne vienne mordre sa fesse encore et encore. Hermione se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Hors de question qu'elle se fasse remarquer.

Sans qu'elle puisse la voir, la badine frappe son sexe avant qu'elle ne s'abatte à nouveau, cinglante, sur ses fesses.

Hermione ferme les yeux non pas pour retenir ses larmes, mais pour éloigner le plaisir qui lui broie les sens.

Elle est là, attachée, au milieu d'une bande de dépravés et curieusement ce que lui fait Drago l'excite horriblement.

Tu dérayes ma vieille !

Ou alors, tu es encore plus vicieuse que dans tes jolis rêves d'oie blanche énamourée.

Hermione ouvre les yeux. Drago applique sur ses mamelons un cube de glace. Le cube glacé brule son téton puis anesthésie ses mamelons qu'il encercle de pinces.

Puis à nouveau, il joue de sa badine sur son clitoris. Tout d'un coup, Hermione ressent la morsure des pinces sur ses mamelons. La douleur l'irradie de haut en bas. Le plaisir la broie. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Et telle une affamée, elle se tord pour en réclamer davantage.

Drago caresse de doigts indolents la chair brulante de ses fesses. Ses phalanges glissent vers son anus, joue avec. La brulure de ses mamelons augmente. Hermione est ballottée d'un plaisir à l'autre avec une vivacité grandissante.

Malgré tout, des halètements ainsi que des cris lui rappellent l'existence de la salle. Drago ne s'est servi que d'une badine alors que dans les mains d'un homme, Hermione voit un fouet tressé s'abattre sur le père de Drago pour se faire flageller.

Les traits de l'homme sont déformés, mais il y a également dans son visage une sorte de jouissance qui l'écœure.

Puis plus rien.

0°0

Hermione sent un linge humide sur son front, ses joues. La mémoire lui revient et avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, elle se penche pour vomir.

Elle est dans sa chambre. Harry est à son chevet.

Fin de l'histoire.

— Malefoy ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il est venu me chercher. Tu... tu sors avec lui ?

— Euh ! Non, bafouille Hermione la main sur sa bouche. Enfin si je sortais avec lui, justifie-t-elle pour échapper à d'autres questions encore plus dérangeantes.

— Il... n'a pas l'air au courant, plaisante le jeune homme pour redonner des couleurs aux joues pâles.

— Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

— Une intuition.

Drago n'est pas loin et les propos de l'adolescent le blessent bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

En recevant le billet de son père, Drago savait qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa soumise. Quelle personne saine d'esprit resterait après avoir assisté à ça !

Le jeune homme haïssait ses réunions familiales. Il avait toujours détesté ça. Et plus encore aujourd'hui.

En fin de compte, Hermione avait plutôt assuré alors qu'elle devait être terrorisée.

Lui, Drago se sent mal de l'avoir fait assisté à ça. Mais il lui en veut aussi, après tout il n'est pas venu la chercher.

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que son père le convierait très certainement à une autre sauterie du genre. Il pourrait toujours s'y soustraire ou bien y participer avec Pansy.

À moins que le Lord noir les convie l'une et l'autre. Dans ce cas, ils n'auraient pas le choix.

Drago a honte.

Pour autant, il ne crache pas dans la soupe. Dominer l'excite. Terriblement même. Mais pas comme ça. Pas en présence de son père et de sa nymphomane de mère qui se tape sa cousine et son parrain. Une famille d'illuminés qui ne cadre pas avec ce qu'il attend du sexe. Ou tout du moins l'idée qu'il s'en est forgée.

Ses pratiques barbares datent de l'assujettissement de son père où les réunions orgiaques ont débuté.

Il n'est pas rare lors de ses réunions de voir les couples s'échanger ainsi que les sexes. Et rapidement Drago a vu son père se diriger vers des hommes pour se faire dominer. Et puis son père est rapidement devenu accroc. Pour l'adolescent s'est plus une décadence qu'autre chose parce que lors des réunions de mangemorts, il s'est toujours fait humilier.

Ses congénères sont bien moins prévenants que les deux hommes. Et Dieu merci, Hermione n'a pas assisté à ça. Tout du moins pas encore.

De toute façon, ce que la jeune femme a vu est bien suffisant.

Pourquoi s'en soucie-t-il alors ?

Granger n'est qu'une sang de bourbe à sa botte.

Malgré tout, Drago éprouve de la tristesse. De la tristesse et de la rage aussi.

Salope de Parkinson !

Cette petite sotte va tâter de sa colère et quand il en aura fini avec elle, il ira se saouler.

0°0

Il n'y a pas d'alcool à Poudlard à part dans les appartements privés des professeurs. Drago n'aura qu'à faire un saut chez son parrain pour en voler une. Il connait un moyen d'entrer en catimini ce qui lui facilitera la tâche.

Malheureusement pour lui s'il ne tombe pas sur son professeur, il tombe sur sa mère qui attend son parrain.

— Severus n'est pas là, mais tu peux l'attendre avec moi. J'ai été impressionnée par ta prestation samedi soir. Ton père également. Il en a parlé au Lord qui demande souvent de tes nouvelles et il te convie ainsi que ta sang de bourbe à notre prochaine réunion. Il va falloir que tu la dresses pour qu'elle soit moins impressionnable. Tu sais que ton père aime se montrer sous son meilleur jour lors de ses réunions.

— Père n'y récolte que déshonneurs et humiliations. Il n'a pas encore compris que les autres se jouent de lui.

— Peut-être que c'est toi Drago qui n'a pas compris ce qu'il en attendait Drago.

— Vous êtes encore plus méprisables que je le pensais.

— Attention à tes paroles, Drago. Ton père pourrait fort bien te les faire ravaler.

— J'en doute. Quant à vous mère ! Vous me dégoutez tout autant à vous faire branler le con.

— Il suffit Drago Malefoy ! Siffle Severus en entrant dans son bureau.

— Faites-lui entendre raison mon cher ! Ce petit renégat méprise sa famille, minaude Narcissa en se tortillant.

Ce n'est pas tant la rébellion qui amène la gifle, mais plutôt le chapelet de grossièreté qui l'accompagne.

Comme il a ses us, Severus estime son filleul en âge de faire ses propres choix. Il ne veut cependant pas déplaire à Narcissa. Severus n'oublie pas d'où il vient.

— Tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire mon garçon. Et si le Lord veut vous voir, il vous verra. Toi et ta soumise !

Narcissa se jette goulument sur les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier lui prête volontiers sa bouche et donne à la croupe saillante une puissante claque. Narcissa glousse comme une folle et se baisse pour sortir les joyaux du pantalon de son amant. Elle libère le sexe épais bandé et le porte aussitôt à sa bouche pour le sucer sans aucune retenue malgré la présence de son fils.

— Vous me dégoutez ! S'écrie le jeune homme avant de sortir précipitamment.

À suivre...


End file.
